In the arena of show cars, there is an ever-increasing demand for new and different accessories. Especially favored are devices for providing aesthetic illumination to the vehicle. Some popular illumination accessories include neon lighting for the underbelly of the vehicle, neon detailing around the license plate, and pinpoint illumination of the wheels. One especially intriguing concept is the emission of flame from the automobile, ala television's Batmobile. While this effect may be achieved through the exhaust of still-burning gasses, obvious safety issues prohibit the use of this effect except under very tightly supervised conditions, thus rendering it inappropriate for display at car shows and especially inappropriate for private usage.
There is therefore a need for a vehicular lighting accessory for providing a flame-emission effect without the safety hazard associated with an open flame emerging from the vehicle. The present invention addresses this need.